Dr. X
Dr. X or Doctor X is a mad scientist who is the arch-enemy of Hasbro's Action Man in its line of toys, introduced in the mid-late 1990s. Despite many changes in appearance, he is easily identified by his mustache, almost-to-totally bald head, and bionic arm and eye (sometimes replaced by an eyepatch). Dr X is a danger to the world and is its most dangerous criminal mastermind, he leaves a trail of death and destruction wherever he goes In the toy-version plot, Dr X is bent on ruling the entire world and is prepared to kill anyone who stands in his way. He has recruited many villains into his army over the past years such as Plague Locust (from PC game), MAXX (or 'the man with no name') (1999), Tempest (2001), Asazi (Mainframe animated series), Anti-Freeze (2003), No Face (2004) and Professor Gangrene (1997, 2000, 2002, 2003). During the battles with Action Man, Dr X has constantly been defeated and humiliated. However, the evil scientist never seems to give up and each time he comes back to do battle, he grows stronger. Action Man may think him defeated but Dr X can strike fear and destruction on the world and its people at any time and bring the world to its knees. Who knows he may already be secretly ruling over the parts of the world. 1990S SERIES While Dr X threathens the world, there seem to have hints of a connection with the amnesiac Action Man. According to the series bible, Dr X's real name is Dorian Exler. during his childhood, his parents adopted a younger son named Matthew (who would later be Action Man). Under the tutelage of their father, Dr. Exler, both sons were geniuses from an early age and both were science prodigies. However, Dorian was a bad seed; a born psychopath who ultimately was responsible for deliberately setting a fire which killed his parents. And in the aftermath of his heinous act of patricide, Dorian cleverly made young Matthew think that he was responsible for this "accident". Each son received an inheritance of a handsome trust fund, so Dorian, using his inherited wealth as seed money, and nurturing it with his raw, genius-level intelligence, ruthlessness and powerlust, not only grew his financial fortune by a multiple of thousands, but built up a vast private para-military terror organization staffed by mercenary soldiers called "Skullmen". Using a combination of hig h-level computer hacking and corrupt government officials on his payroll, he destroyed all records of his own past and assumed the mysterious phantom identity of... Dr X. Meanwhile, Matthew was finally able to recall the circumstances surrounding his parents' death in vivid detail—and realize that it was not an accident caused by him, but murder at the hands of his brother. He returned to the Western world with extraordinary mental and physical skills and an obsessive personal mission. He knew he must bring to justice the killer of his parents (and avenge his own years of suffering the guilt of thinking he had killed them). And at the same time , he must protect the world from his brother. For the sheer force of evil of Dr. X was known no better to anyone than to his younger brother Matthew—now fully aware of the psychopathic depths to which his brother was capable of sinking in his lust for power and control. Lacking anything remotely approaching the resources and paramilitary organization of Dr. X, Matthew decided to destroy his brother from within by infiltrating his organization. After some time working undercover as a Skullman, Action Man is ready to take down Dr. X out. Shortly after this, Matthew is assigned to a mission with Dr. X and his Skullmen, but on the mission they cross paths with the Action Force. So on that fateful night at the chalet in Switzerland. Matthew blew his cover (and everything that he had worked for) to save the innocent lives of Action Force. The result was the explosive concussion, combined with traces of Dr. X 's psychotropic drugs, which caused him to lose his memory—including his vast knowledge of Dr. X's empire, Dr. X's own personal past and Matthew's shocking relationship to Dr. X. Meanwhile, Dr. X learned the true identity of the infiltrator who knew so dangerously much about his organization, who came so close to taking Dr. X's entire empire down. He also learned that this infiltrator (his brother) now has amnesia. This means that all the information so dangerous to Dr. X is locked away (for the moment irretrievably) in Action Man's concussed brain. In order to try to ensure that Matthew's memory does not return, Dr. X has used his extensive technological resources and worldwide network of corrupt officials to erase any trace of his brother's personal history and identity. Just as the person known as Dorian Exler disappeared from all private and public written records, it's now as if Matthew Exler never existed either... Dr X's appearance in the series seems to be a shirt-less version of the 1996 figure. He is voiced by Rolf Leenders. 2000 SERIES In this series, Dr X begins as a handicapped, brilliant geneticist and bio-engineer who stops at nothing to duplicate Alex Mann (AKA Action Man)'s AMP Factor to rebuild Earth with the genetically enhanced neo-humanity. Dr. X captured and tested Alex Mann repeatedly, as well as his best friend Brandon Caine. Dr. X added nanotech enhancements to Brandon, making him superior to Alex in battle and in athletics. The culmination of the experiments was to mind transfer Dr. X into Brandon's body to become a nanotech cyborg, able to change his appearance and infect others. Dr X founded the Council of Doom with his evil cohorts: Izazi, Tempest, Gangrene, and Quake. Dr. X's nanotech trilobites appeared to gain collective intelligence and rebel against him; but this was actually Brandon Caine's uploaded mind punishing Dr. X. DIRECT TO VIDEO MOVIES In Action Man: Robot Atak, No Face re-builds Dr X, who was badly damaged after some battle with Action Man, which could have happened some years earlier. He plans to use a mind-controlling gas on Earth's people, but Action Man and Action Force stop him and make his base explode. In Action Man: X Missions, Dr X kidnaps men and transforms them into his Toxic troopers, but Action Force manages to turn them back to normal, and defeat and incarcerate Dr X. In the movie his kommodo dragon is named snap.This version of Dr X is over the top and emphasises words with the letter x in them. In both of these movies he is voiced by Steven Burkoff. In Action Man: Código Gangrena, Professor Gangrene releases Dr X from prison, but later betrays him. TOYS Dr X over the years has seen new styles. In 1994 - a rotary, firing shield; In 1995 - a laser eye & exposed brain; In 1996 he had a bio-stomach (toxic gut) the 90s series used this look , in 1997 - a firing hand; in 1998 - a chopper bike, in 1999 - a laughter button, in 2000 - a robotic arm, in 2001 - a bronze arm and ball & chain, in 2002 - a firing missile arm, in 2003 - a chest cavity housing a missile launcher two more versions were released one came with Action Man in a pack named Ultimate Battle the final version of 2003 came with another Action Man this version of Dr X was more meaner looking and was mostly covered in amour when the x was hit on his chest he would scream he also came with a chainsaw and claw arm and when these were pluged into him he would laugh.In the comics readers could vote wether Dr X would live or fall to his death hence the reason this set was called Final Combat.Dr X did plumet to his death bu t evil never truly dies it is merly reborn.In 2004 he was brought back been rebuilt by No Face this version of X lookes similar to the Final Combat version when the x on his chest was pushed he would fall apart similar to the X Robots.This version of Dr X appeared in Action Man Robot Attack. In 2005 He came with a kommodo dragon named Dragon X this version of Dr X appeared in the X missions movie. Category:Villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Scientists